Not Who I Thought I Was
by Taineyah
Summary: FIXED AFTER GLARING ERRORS WERE DISCOVERED! George tells who he really is. Kind of weird. ADDED--Fred's feelings on the matter. More of a companion piece than a true chapter.
1. Not Who I Thought I Was

                FLAMES WILL BE ACCEPTED, AND ENCOURAGED ON THIS STORY!

                This is a short ficlet from George Weasley's POV.  I've tried to keep it in character, but it was midnight-peanut-butter-binge induced.  (That stuff gives you the weirdest thoughts and dreams if taken in large doses after 11:00!)

Disclaimer:  Taineyah owns Nothing!

Nothing:  No, I own myself, thank you very much!

**************************************************************************

                If I tell you a secret, do you promise to never tell anyone?  It'd kill Mum if she ever found out.  No, nodding your head isn't good enough.  You have to promise!  

                What?  No, I haven't been expelled.  I'm not that foolish!  I just, well if I don't tell someone, this secret's gonna escape on it's own.

                You see, I'm not really Fred's twin.  No, no, he knows.  In fact, he figured it out.

                I've always thought it was weird that I'm the only member of my whole family who's left-handed.  I've pretended to be right-handed for years.  In a family like ours, you don't want to stick out.  I also thought it was weird that Fred and I always have exactly the same thoughts.  I know, I know.  We're twins.  We're supposed to be alike.  

                Not this alike.  I'm not even, that is, I'm not sure that I'm human.  I don't know precisely what I am.  There aren't many like Fred and I.  

                I guess I've always known.  I mean, how many kids don't have a reflection?  Mum always assumed that it was one of those uncontrolled childhood magic things.  You know, like blowing stuff up?  Me and Fred don't have reflections, even now.  That's because I should be in the mirror.  I should be Fred's reflection. 

                I should have figured it out on my own, when the Sorting hat was whispering in my ear.  It went on about how we were one and the same, Fred and me.  It said that we couldn't be separated.  That we were the first Truly Identicals it had ever seen.  It sounded like we were carbon copies or something.

                I guess I was just stupid.  It's the only thing I've ever kept from Fred.  I was scared of what he'd say, what he'd think.  I didn't know what it meant, back then.  

                A week ago, we were in the library together, and Fred had somehow gotten permission to go into the Restricted Section.  We tiptoed in, and started inspecting the titles.  Finally, we decided that we could cause plenty of trouble with a book entitled "The Top 100 Pranks and Pranksters of All Time."   It was really big and heavy.  It took both of us to carry it back to our table.

                When we scanned the index, we saw the words "No Reflection."  Of course, it looked like the ultimate prank to play on the girls.  Imagine if they woke up one morning and had no reflections.  We were disappointed, however, when we saw that it was just a biography of two guys, one of whom was nicknamed "No Reflection."  The other was nicknamed Drak, as in Dracula, because he, like his brother, had no reflection.  Well, we were about to close it, when I noticed that there were a whole mess of pranks that they'd played, scattered throughout their biography.  We started reading, and Fred kept saying, 'By Merlin's beard!  They're just like us!'

                By the time we'd read to the end, we discovered that No Reflection had cast a spell, innately, before he was even born.  That spell pulled his reflection out of the mirror world and into our world.  Fred and I swore, as of that moment, that we would never tell anybody what we'd found out.  We just don't know what Mum'd say.  

                So you can't tell anyone what I've just told you.  If you do, Fred'll kill me for breaking my oath.  

                And if he kills me, he'll die too.

**************************************************************************

                I think that any of you who have read my other work will agree that this isn't my best, but I wanted to give POV writing a try.  Tell me what I can improve, because I would like to be able to write well from POV.  It makes for an interesting story, I think.

                Go ahead and flame, it'll improve my writing.   


	2. Not Who I Thought He Was

                **My most heartfelt apologies.  In the original posting of this, I made a glaring error!  I got the twins' names mixed up.  Thanks go out to Kiki and TheSilverLady, who pointed this out to me!!  You both get big icecream sundaes!!  (Virtual ones, of course!)**

                This isn't really a second chapter... it's more of a companion piece to "Not who I Thought I Was."  I just wanted to make sure that people read them in the right order.  It's from Fred's POV.  

                I got told that the last bit wasn't flame-worthy, but the flaming allowance still stands.  Tell me what I'm doing wrong!

Disclaimer: You know how it goes....

**************************************************************************

Not Who I Thought He Was (a companion piece to "Not Who I Thought I Was")

                I know that you know who George is.  I overheard him telling you.  No, it's okay.  I wanted to tell, too.  At least now I can talk to you.  No, I'm not mad.  If it hadn't been him, it would have been me that told.

                It's weird, isn't it?  I mean, who would have thought that George isn't my brother?  We've been inseparable since... well, since forever.  We've caused the most trouble at Hogwarts since the legendary Marauders.

                _We_ have, yet one of us isn't even truly real.  At least, I'm not sure he is.  Don't tell him I told you that.  He's still my brother...  We were raised as brothers, so we'll always be brothers.  Right?

                How can this be?  How did I create my brother?  Why did I do it?  Did I already know that I was going to be part of a large family and want something, like a twin, that would make me stand out?  Or was it maybe a way to hide?

                Does this mean that if I wish him dead or gone, he'll disappear forever?  I created him.  If one of us dies, or is seriously hurt, we'll both die or be seriously hurt.  It was a stake through Drak's heart, when someone thought he was a vampire, that killed him and No Reflection.  Does that mean if I accidentally un-create him, I'll die too?

                Mum would be so sad if she found out that one of her boys wasn't hers.  I mean, she'd still love him, but it would break her heart.

                And then there's Ginny.  She adores George, even more than she does me.  I don't know why, I mean, we've always treated her the same.  Maybe she just likes his name.  We've all protected her from the harshness of reality since she was a baby.  She's our only sister.  It would hurt her to know that her favourite brother wasn't her brother at all.

                And would George still be allowed to go to Hogwarts?  There are so many questions that this whole thing opens up.  It's killer.  

                It's a great prank I've pulled, but I don't know if it was a _good_ prank.  In fact, I know it was a bad one.  It was cruel to everyone, especially George.  The worst part is that I don't know whether or not I should feel guilty.  I gained a brother, after all.  He gained a brother.  That's happy, right?  But what about his mirror Mum and Dad?  I'll bet that they feel really sad everytime him or me is near a mirror.  

                It's tearing me apart.  I've lied to everyone for 17 years, and forced George to lie, too.  But I don't feel bad about it, I didn't even know.  I just want to know one thing: where do George and me fit in now?  


End file.
